


Ghost

by ourfreewill



Series: Here, Have a Nightmare Before Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not going to tag bc i'm too anxious abt people reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: Halloween is just another day for the Winchesters.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a non-specific time period. Someone in season eight (I wrote it a while ago, but forgot about it until last month, oops). Sorry if it's not great, I've got total writers block, so I'm hoping this helps some :)

Halloween. To Sam and Dean that day was no different to any other day that might crop up in the year. They would find a strange case, that would baffle the local police; research it and deem it supernatural; kill it; get back to their newly founded home, and try to push away any night terror that may try to sneak up on them at whatever time they try to fall asleep; repeat.

All Hallows Eve. This was their lives. Of course there's always a wish for something better. A family, kids, you know, the perfect life. But when you've been in this life, knowing things that would keep most people, at best, awake at night, or, at worst, sent straight onto a psychiatric ward, it's hard to leave. A drug you know you shouldn't take, but you do anyways. 

October 31st. They decided to investigate the murders of several teenagers in a small town in Missouri. They soon figured out that it was a ghost, terrorising the town, and tracked it back to a cemetery not far away. It was a simple salt and burn.

The moon poked it's head out from behind the clouds, watching as the brothers walked through the cemetery. They searched for the grave, as the wind picked up, autumn gusts swept away the fallen leaves. When they found the grave, it was buried under a collage of reds, oranges, and yellows. As Dean flicked on the lighter, and dropped it down into the grave, the flames rose, heat bursting upwards towards the brothers, and they stepped back from the grave, looking down at the fire. 

This was Halloween for the brothers. Just an average, normal, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story in the series is from Shadowhunters (TV)


End file.
